


dreaming seamless dreams of lead

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri does everything like it’s part of a plan she has memorized but is incomprehensible to everyone else and Togami is inscrutable even when he’s telling Naegi what to do and together they’re ambivalent, apparently only united in wanting to do things to him that he never imagined he’d do with anyone, let alone two people like themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreaming seamless dreams of lead

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last summer and just found the doc again and thought i might as well stick it in some semblance of an order and post it. there are probably grammar issues aplenty and residual elements from when certain parts were in second person pov but!! w/e
> 
> naegi is afab in this fic
> 
> probably not compatible with any canon sources outside of the first game since that's all i know
> 
> i didn't tag as underage b/c i can't remember canon ages but this takes place during the first game so they're whatever their canon ages are

Naegi’s never been the most observant guy, but this isn’t a normal situation and he’s not among normal people, if he’s telling the truth, so he doesn’t have much a choice but to start noticing things. That being said, when they approach him about it, the first time, he can’t believe what he’s hearing. 

Neither Togami or Kirigiri are very sociable, and he’s surprised when together they corner him after a breakfast meeting. The two of them are cold to each other, impatient and brusquely professional, but when united for a common cause they're truly frightening. 

They whisper it to him, one on either side, and he can feel their breath. Naegi opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again. The lurid cafeteria light blurs together. He coughs, manages, “Um, do you mean, like, _tonight?_ ” 

They look at him without blinking, standing shoulder-to-shoulder, nonplussed and unreadable, and nod. 

And, weirdest of all, he says yes. 

\- 

They don’t talk much, in the beginning, except to ask permission. 

“We won’t do anything you don’t want us to, Naegi.” Kirigiri’s gaze is pale as ever, but her expression isn’t unkind. “Do you mind if I kiss you?” 

He tenses up for a heavy moment before slowly shaking his head. “N-no. I don’t mind.” 

She smiles, just a little. Togami’s still standing oddly close, arms folded with an intent look on his face, one Naegi never expected to see directed toward himself. Carnivorous, you could say. Togami’s body gives off faint heat, like everyone’s; Naegi’s not sure what he was expecting, but to have someone so aloof and cold the rest of the time so warm and alive next to him is a strange feeling. 

It’s not that he hadn’t thought about threesomes before, but he never thought it would actually _happen;_ not to him, and especially not now, here, or with _them_. 

After what feels like a lifetime, Kirigiri shifts from her position crouched on the ground below Naegi’s eye level to resting on her knees, almost at a height with him. She puts a tentative hand on his knee and looks at him significantly; Naegi nods, shakily, and she gives him that smile again. He realizes, then, that it might be shy. 

He shuts his eyes and tries to slow his breathing. Her clothes rustle as she leans in toward Naegi, and finally, finally, she kisses him. 

Tentatively, Kirigiri slides her lips over his. She put something on them that tastes sweet and chemical; lip gloss, maybe. That Kirigiri, sometimes so frosty and unreadable, would do something as mundane as apply lip gloss before kissing someone is comforting. 

Slowly, Naegi relaxes. He still leans back on his arms, but she takes her free hand and lays it over his left, warm and grounding. Her hand on his knee creeps a few centimeters higher up his thigh, but it isn’t threatening. Perhaps he will be able to let go of his terror and enjoy something which, if he’s honest, he’s been fantasizing about for a while now. 

Of course, that’s when he feels an unfamiliar hand on his shoulder. Both of Kirigiri’s are accounted for, so that means – 

Kissing Kirigiri had distracted him from the other presence in the room, but Togami once again enters Naegi’s awareness when Naegi feels the bed sink beside him and another body come into his personal space. Naegi must have given a start, because Kirigiri rubs her thumb across the back of his hand, clearly a pacifying gesture. 

Togami wastes no time in running his hand along Naegi’s shoulder, up his neck, and into his hair, fingers carding through it softly. 

(They hold him, after, even though he’s sticky and sweaty and panting for breath, and Togami is still running his hands through Naegi’s hair and Kirigiri holds his hand in hers and he can feel her pulse, in her thumb. The last thing he remembers is that one of them tells him _you did good_ , and he doesn’t know who it was, and he doesn’t care.) 

\- 

No one’s really “the boss,” but if there is one, it isn’t Naegi. 

Kirigiri does everything like it’s part of a plan she has memorized but is incomprehensible to everyone else (a gloved hand skitters up his spine, and down his chest, harsh black against Naegi’s skin but soft to the touch) and Togami is inscrutable even when he’s telling Naegi what to do (“No, not like _that_ -”) and together they’re ambivalent, apparently only united in wanting to do things to him that he never imagined he’d do with anyone, let alone two people like themselves. 

Despite not being rich or nationally famous Naegi still had friends in school, and he’d fooled around before, but only with girls, and it never went very far. He was scared then, but it doesn’t compare to the feeling of being scrutinized by the two of them, holding his breath until they make a move and trying not to feel like a piece of meat on a platter. 

(Fortunately - and he never would have expected it, but it’s nice - they _fit_ together. In terms of bodies, that is: Naegi’s back to Togami’s chest and Kirigiri’s hands on Naegi’s hips and a tangle of legs in a too-small bed. It was made to fit one person, but they’ll manage.) 

\- 

In a way, it’s better that there are three of them: that stuff about accomplices, and everything. 

Part of him is still terrified even though he’s let them in his room once, twice, how many times is it, now, and he wishes he wasn’t because it’s true, he does trust them, more than he’s entirely comfortable with. 

Even though he knows there’s no point in the two of them doing it - killing him - _together,_ he’s still acutely aware that if any of the surviving students were to attempt murder and get away with it, it would be one of them, and he can’t exactly shut that voice off. 

Another voice has started talking back lately, though; it’s the same one that coaches him during trials, and it says _if that was their plan, why would they keep coming back?_

\- 

Under LCD lighting and against the backdrop of sparse rooms and ugly dorm sheets, neither of them are gorgeous, exactly, in the conventional sense, but he can see what’s attractive about them. If this were any other kind of situation, he might even say he’s sort of starting to like _like_ them. 

For example: Naegi gets drowsy after he gets off, and he wishes he was able to sleep with one eye open, but he isn’t, so he just sleeps. 

Maybe it was just a dream, but Naegi could swear he heard - maybe felt - someone whisper something in his ear one time, when he was still sticky and warm and tired. It might have been “Thank you.” 

In the morning he always wakes up alone again, but sometimes his clothes are mysteriously folded at the foot of the bed, and he smiles every time. It’s the little things. 

\- 

_The stuff they try and pull off is getting more and more ridiculous_ , Naegi thinks, but he stops doing that pretty quickly. 

The storage room is barely big enough for the three of them and he’s in the middle, like he’s used to by now, but it’s more frantic than it has been before. Maybe it’s because the door doesn’t really lock, but blood is rushing to all sorts of places and no one’s even touched him much (yet) but already he can barely see straight. 

It must have been the same for the two of them, because while he’s struggling to remove his godforsaken hoodie they kiss, briefly, over his shoulder, and if he wasn’t already wet, well. 

It's daytime - they're getting bolder, or maybe just more desperate - and Togami already has his mouth on the back of Naegi's neck. If he had to take a guess, Naegi would say that Togami's never been very practiced at not getting what we wants. 

They each have things that they like, and he’s getting to know their preferences. Togami usually doesn’t like to be touched; he’d rather watch, or get Naegi off himself, pale head between Naegi’s thighs. Naegi’s actually kind of shocked that Togami never says rude things while they’re all together; Kirigiri might have made him promise not to. 

Kirigiri likes to give and receive equally, never falling into total abandon but allowing herself to quiver, sometimes, and her voice to get more tremulous than it ever does otherwise. She stays mostly dressed, usually, letting Naegi fumble with his hand beneath her clothes, guiding him brusquely when need be. 

As for himself, he likes to give up control and let them have their way with him. They’re careful. It’s always worked so far. 

\- 

Things start happening really, really fast. 

Naegi’s not sure exactly how much time has passed since he came to the school, but people haven’t stopped turning up dead. He’s better with the deaths, now, and he hates that that’s the case. 

After Mukuro Ikusaba’s body is found, everything starts feeling like a dream. He gets executed, but doesn’t die; Kirigiri rescues him in the garbage heap, and he doesn’t think she’s ever been more beautiful. 

It’s bizarre to admit, but he’s utterly unable to relax until they’re back in that familiar place; it’s his room, but what’s familiar about it is the three of them together. Their fingers encircle his wrists, holding him in place, and he finds he doesn’t mind, doesn’t even feel trapped. 

“I trust you,” he blurts, before he realizes it was the wrong thing to say. 

No one meets anyone’s eyes for a while. 

He washes his sheets by hand in the bathroom sink, after, and takes a long shower. 

\- 

The vault door creaks open, and it takes minutes for his eyes to adjust to the natural light. 

Naegi sees - what? He can't put a name to it, the tableau in front of him, the dust clouds and smoke rising over the city like volcanoes that never went out. 

The others step forward, into the rubble, one by one, until it's just the three of them still standing in the doorway. It always was the three of them, in the end. 

There's something on his face, hot and wet, the first tears of joy he's shed in - maybe his whole life, actually. Distantly, he feels the familiar touch of a gloved hand on his left wrist, fingers protectively wrapped around his veins and arteries, warm even through the leather. 

Another hand rests on his right shoulder, and he starts; Togami doesn't grace him with a look, but he doesn't move his hand. The others take tentative steps through the rubble, no one says a word, and Naegi takes a deep breath. 


End file.
